1. Field of the Invention
This invention is primarily concerned with a rack that is simple to fabricate and has the ability to fit in a stack of several such racks to provide means for article carriage, as well as to nest together for reduction of shipping bulk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is recognized that racks of various constructions have been made in the past in which some provisions for stacking the same in a vertical column is contemplated. Such constructions have rendered the racks expensive and usually make vertically spaced shelf surfaces not accessible. Examples of prior art are in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,662,662 of Dec. 15, 1953; 3,149,748 of Sept. 22, 1964; 4,079,836 of Mar. 21, 1978; 4,361,234 of Nov. 30, 1982 and 4,697,713 of Oct. 6, 1987.
Other examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,722 of Aug. 1, 1967 and a more recent one 4,754,885 of July 5, 1988.